


Volunteer Together

by ringsabel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Romance, also random children make some appearances, but they dont have names, cheesey, like really cheesey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsabel/pseuds/ringsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold isn't exactly the most help in these situations, but Crystal just likes having him around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteer Together

"Eeewww! Crys why does this one smell so bad?" Gold exclaimed, using both hands to hold the small child out in front him. 

 "You're kidding me right?" Crys sighed, stopping what she was doing to take the kid from his arms. "He's barely two, of course he's not toilet trained yet. I thought you worked with baby Pokemon, how are you not familiar with a dirty diaper or something?" 

"Pokemon are born knowing all that sanitary stuff, I don't think I've ever even seen one go to bathroom." Gold seemed kinda proud of this fact even though it wasn't really his accomplishment. 

Crystal rolled her eyes, "ok then. I'll go change his diaper, you stay her and try to get along with some of the others." 

"... You're going to change his diaper?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you want to or something?"

"No! But you're a girl and you're just going to change a boy's diaper?"

"Whatever Gold, if you don't want to do it instead, I'm just going to go." Crystal sighed and turned on her heels and headed towards the bathroom. 

Gold stuck out his tongue at the back of her head while she walked away.

 

* * *

 

Gold was sitting down using some hand puppets and playing with a couple kids who were sitting in front of him. A little girl was standing behind him braiding his hair, not that his hair was super long, but it was long enough for some small braids and Gold thought he heard something about her doing French braids, but he didn't quite know what that meant. 

"So mister Gold," a little boy said, seating himself right next to gold. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Crystal invited me and we're friends so I thought 'why not?'" Gold said bopping the little boy on the nose with a hand puppet. 

The kid gave Gold a confused look, "so why are you friends with miss Crystal?" He asks. 

Gold gave the little boy an exasperated look, "you're just causing me trouble aren't you?" The kid nods enthusiastically at Gold's statement. Gold just laughs and ruffles the kid's hair with the hand that didn't have a puppet on it. 

"Oh! Oh!" The girl behind him tugs on his hair to get Gold's attention. "How did you become friends with miss Crys?" She asks. 

"Well that's two different questions," Gold says trying to avoid answering both because, well, his relationship with Crystal was just... Complicated. But upon only receiving expectant stares from kids, Gold sighed and tried to think of something. 

"Ok, so we first became friends because... Um..." Gold tried to think of a better way to say 'I thought she was a cute damsel in distress. "Oh! We worked together to fight evil organizations that threatened the region! And it's hard not to appreciate and be friends with someone who you have to fight for your life with!" Gold continued making dramatic hand gestures and trying to make it sound important and cool. 

"Hmmm... Ok. Hey mister Gold, do you have a girlfriend or something?" The little boy asked after hearing a satisfactory enough answer. 

Gold paused for a moment and cursed the short attention span of kids. And their habit to ask incredibly intrusive question. "Um, no. No. Not at the moment." Gold finally answered. 

"Is it because you have cooties or something?" A different kid asks, "or are you just someone who doesn't want to be in a relationship?" 

"First of all, I definitely do not have cooties. I got the vaccine for that back in kindergarten." Gold stated matter-of-factly and received some collective nodding from the kids. "And also no to the second part too, I mean, honestly, if it was just up to me I would totally have a girlfriend right now." But he didn't add who he would want to be his girlfriend. 

"So... Why don't you have a girlfriend?" The girl who was still braiding his hair asked. 

"Yeah just ask someone out if you want to be in a relationship." The little boy adds. 

Gold just snickered because it wasn't so simple. Of course it couldn't just be ANYONE it had to be Crystal. At least right now, Gold wasn't sure he wanted a relationship unless it was with Crystal. And it's not like he can just ask her out. They're friends and he doesn't was to make it weird, especially when he knows she's so out of his league. She's pretty, smart, kind, independent, caring, and just... Perfect! And then here he was, discussing his relationship status with a bunch of elementary schoolers. Gold sighed and tried to change the subject. 

 

* * *

 

"So, how was it? Did you have fun?" Crystal asked Gold as they sat out on a bench down the road from the school. 

"It was... Fun," Gold said still trying to work some of the braids out of his hair.

"Here, turn around, let me help." Crystal laughed at him. Gold started laughing too as he let Crystal work the knotted braids out of his hair. He felt her hands run slowly through his hair to make sure it was all out. "There, it's all done," she said. 

"Yeah thanks," Gold said slowly as he turned back around to face Crystal, and suddenly, he didn't even know what he was waiting for. "Crystal," he started, "I really like you! And as more than just a friend! So would you maybe want to go out some time?" Gold asked. He got kinda nervous towards the end and started talking a bit quieter, be he knew she heard him judging by her shocked expression. 

"Oh I- um- yes, of course," Crystal replied blushing and flustered. 

"Really?" Gold questioned, "you like me that way too?"

"Yeah, I mean- it wasn't super obvious?" She giggled. "I've had a crush on you for years, but before now you never seemed very interested in me."

"Only because I thought someone as successful as you would never return my feelings!" He exclaimed. 

"Guess we're both just oblivious when it comes to this stuff," she smiled. 

"Only when it's with you," Gold replied and he leaned in for a kiss. Crystal noticed his actions and kissed him to. It was everything Gold had ever wanted in a kiss, he felt fireworks and magic and...love. Because she was all he ever wanted in a girl. 


End file.
